


a kiss of smoke

by keptein



Series: clarity [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keptein/pseuds/keptein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi inhaled it quicker than before, closing his eyes again. He leaned forward, chasing the smoke out from Kuroo’s mouth, and then their lips were touching, just briefly before Akaashi broke away to exhale the remaining smoke.</p><p>Koutarou didn’t realize he’d made a sound until Kuroo looked over at him. “You okay, bro?” he asked, the teasing tone in his voice almost hidden by the roughness of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a kiss of smoke

**Author's Note:**

> heh, i thought. i'll write 100 words of akakuroo shotgunning for shannon, and it'll be funny and quick. this is neither quick nor particularly funny, but i love bokuakakuro, and i'm more than willing to contribute to the tag. thanks to jai & shannon for looking over it.

The room stank of weed and alcohol. Kuroo's fan was whirring in the corner, a comforting background hum. His floor was messy with discarded bottles and some magazines Koutarou had used to mop up spilled beer. Koutarou sank further into the couch, his hand on Akaashi's knee. In the two-seat opposite them, Kuroo was draped lazily, a joint between his fingers.

"Man," Kuroo said finally, exhaling smoke. He seemed content to leave it at that, looking with hooded eyes at the wisps curling through the air and toward the ceiling.

Akaashi hummed. His cheeks were pink, ruddy with just enough beers for his spine to really loosen, for his fingers to tangle properly with Koutarou's. His skin was paler than Koutarou's own, and his strong elegant fingers were sweeping gently over Koutarou's knuckles in an offhanded way, like Akaashi didn't even know he was doing it.

Koutarou wiped his face with his hand, smiling against the back of it. His mouth was tingling with alcohol and smoke too, although he had just finished the joint Kuroo owed him from last time, and he wasn't yet sure how to persuade his bro to lend him another one.

“I’ve never tried marijuana,” Akaashi said. He said it so neatly, so precisely - _marijuana_  - that Koutarou snorted, but Kuroo’s eyes opened slowly until he was looking at Akaashi properly, his lips twitching.

“You wanna try it?”

Akaashi shrugged. “Yes,” he said. His voice was always so clear, even though his eyes were slightly hazy, and his hand was still moving on top of Koutarou’s.

Kuroo looked at Koutarou, who shook his head. “I didn’t bring anything, bro, you know that.”

“Hmm,” Kuroo said, drawing the word out, playing with the joint in his hand. “Okay, come over here.”

He sat up slightly to give Akaashi some room, his long legs stretching off the couch, but Akaashi didn’t wait for him. He stood up, letting go of Koutarou’s hand, and walked over with sure steps - he sat down in Kuroo’s lap, looking expectantly at him.

“Alright,” Kuroo said, after he got over his initial surprise. He was smirking. Koutarou rubbed his own hands, looking at them both. “I have an idea.” He looked over and met Koutarou’s glance. “Shotgunning?”

“Yeah,” Koutarou said, almost breathless at the thought of them so close.

Akaashi looked between them, a slight furrow between his brows, and Kuroo sat up properly, though he was still looking up at Akaashi. “I’ll put the smoke in your mouth,” he said lowly.

Akaashi nodded.

“Inhale with your stomach, not with your lungs,” Kuroo advised, his free hand settling on Akaashi’s waist. He took a drag of the joint he was holding, then held it away and looked at Akaashi expectantly.

Slowly, with an uncharacteristic uncertainty, Akaashi opened his mouth. Kuroo leaned in and exhaled, their lips almost touching.

Koutarou was barely sitting on the couch anymore.

Akaashi breathed out a little and then in, his eyes falling closed as he inhaled the smoke, drawing it out from between Kuroo’s teeth. He frowned and sat back, opening his eyes and swallowing.

Kuroo was smirking again. “Another?” he asked, a murmur barely heard over the hum of the fan.

“Yeah,” Akaashi said. He licked his lips, and his tongue left them shiny in its wake.

Kuroo nodded. He brought the joint back to his lips, inhaling more deeply now than before, and when he leaned forward he only left the barest of spaces between their lips, Akaashi’s mouth open and ready.

Akaashi inhaled it quicker than before, closing his eyes again. He leaned forward, chasing the smoke out from Kuroo’s mouth, and then their lips were touching, just briefly before Akaashi broke away to exhale the remaining smoke.

Koutarou didn’t realize he’d made a sound until Kuroo looked over at him. “You okay, bro?” he asked, the teasing tone in his voice almost hidden by the roughness of it.

“ _Yeah_ ,” Koutarou said, nodding emphatically.

Kuroo looked at Akaashi, just barely tilting his head to make sure he caught Akaashi’s eye. “You too?”

“I’m fine,” Akaashi said, and he sounded offended at the implication that he was anything else. Kuroo laughed.

“Alright, then,” he said. The joint in his hand was on its last legs, Koutarou could see, more filter than weed at this point, and he knew there was only one more drag in it.

“Bro, can I finish that,” he asked, gesturing to it. He spoke quickly, like if they didn’t want to, they could all brush it off. “And then you guys should make out, I think.”

Kuroo nodded at the question, and Koutarou reached over for the joint, his fingers tangling with Kuroo’s as he took it. “You wanna?” Kuroo asked Akaashi, and his voice was quiet again, private. Koutarou didn’t mind.

“Yes,” Akaashi said, and the uncertainty must have left as soon as he got weed in him, because he sounded just like he always did - clear, confident, except Koutarou could hear how _solid_  he was now, more so than usual.

“Cool,” Kuroo said, almost murmuring the word into Akaashi’s mouth, and then his eyes fell shut as he leaned forward, the hand not on Akaashi’s waist on his jaw, guiding him into the kiss. Akaashi’s eyes closed too, his eyelashes fanning out dark against his cheek as he tilted his head.

Koutarou took a long, slow, deep drag of the joint and watched them.

After moments of just being pressed together, Kuroo opened his mouth, moving it against Akaashi’s - their movements never became frenzied, but they lost some of the drunken laziness. Akaashi’s hand in Kuroo’s hair looked so pale and delicate against the wild black, even though Koutarou knew it wasn’t, knew that hand could dig into him and find whatever Akaashi wanted to see, whether Koutarou tried to hide it or not.

Eventually, Kuroo broke away from Akaashi and dragged his mouth down his neck, sucking on where the worn neckline of his t-shirt exposed his collarbone. “Kou,” he said, his voice almost inaudible, but Koutarou was so intently focused on them he could hear the whispers of clothing when they shifted, “you’re going to burn your fingers.”

“What?” Koutarou said, and then remembered the joint in his hand. “Oh, shit,” he said, hurriedly stomping it out on an ashtray on the table.

Akaashi laughed quietly into Kuroo’s hair, and when Koutarou met his eyes, they were bright - not _warm_ , because they were never warm, but their intensity always made Koutarou lose his breath a little bit. Now was no exception, and Koutarou huffed a sigh to cover it, still stomping the sad stump of a joint out.

Kuroo tilted his head up and Akaashi leaned down - Kuroo whispered something in his ear Koutarou couldn’t hear. He was still struggling to look at them, his ears on fire.

“You don’t have to sit over there,” Kuroo said finally, his voice louder and obviously directed at Koutarou, whose head snapped up so fast it hurt.

“I,” Koutarou said, eyes wide, and Akaashi laughed again, just as quietly. “ _Shit_.”

“Bro,” Kuroo said, amused, “come here.” He was moving, Akaashi adjusting with him, so there was room for another person next to them, and Koutarou was up in a flash, settling down beside them. He didn’t know what to do with his arms, or legs, or where to put his hands, but Akaashi didn’t give him time to think - he leaned backward so he was partly on top of both of them, and Koutarou had no other choice but to steady him with his hands, taking some of the weight off him.

“Shit,” Koutarou whispered again, to himself. Kuroo exhaled slightly breathy laughter, and Koutarou had forgotten that he could hear him - that they could both hear him now, probably hear his every thought with how fast his head was racing, how hard his heart was pounding. Damn it, he wanted to seem suave, to seem like he knew exactly what to do when his boyfriend and his best friend started making out, but he didn’t even know where to put his hands, nevermind what to say.

Akaashi looked down at him, his lips curved in a small smile. He didn’t say anything, but he leaned down and kissed him. Koutarou sighed into the familiarity of it, Akaashi’s tongue swiping gently over his lips and into his mouth. This, he knew how to do, even though it hadn’t been that long since he and Akaashi started kissing. His heart rate slowed slightly, and when Akaashi broke away, Koutarou was breathing normally again.

At some point, Kuroo’s hand had moved to the nape of his neck, and Koutarou could feel his thumb brushing against the short hairs there. It seemed intimate, but also like a natural progression of things, like this was where they were going to end up all along.

“I forgot how _maudlin_  you get sometimes,” Kuroo said gleefully. Koutarou reddened again - he hadn’t realized he’d been speaking out loud. He shot Kuroo a glare, who only smirked wider before steadying his own grip on Akaashi and moving closer to Koutarou, tilting his head slightly in question.

Koutarou nodded, and then Kuroo was on him, the grasp on Koutarou’s neck turning firm as he pulled him forward into a kiss. Kuroo’s lips were unyielding against his, and he didn’t let Koutarou rush it - the kiss was long and intense, Koutarou’s palms sweating even more every time he remembered that this was _Kuroo_ , that this was his best friend he was making out with. He tasted like weed, stronger than Akaashi had, and Koutarou had always liked the taste of it, seeking it out with his tongue. Kuroo pressed the nail of his thumb lightly into Koutarou’s neck, and the thrill ran all the way down Koutarou’s spine, making him jolt and tighten his grip on Akaashi’s waist. They were both breathing hard when they parted, Kuroo’s eyes piercing and his smile downright wicked. Koutarou couldn’t remember the last time a first kiss had been so good, so _real_ , other than with Akaashi.

And Akaashi was a chapter all on his own - although it seemed like this new thing could be, too.

Koutarou put his forehead against Akaashi’s collarbone, Akaashi’s arm coming up around his shoulders. Kuroo was warm against his side, and his hand was still on Koutarou’s neck, although the grip had loosened again.

It was a little overwhelming, and Koutarou took a second to just breathe against Akaashi, “This is _awesome_ ,” he said finally. His cheeks were almost aching with the force of his grin, his hands stroking the soft skin of Akaashi’s waist.

Akaashi hummed in agreement. “One of your better ideas,” he said.

Koutarou made an offended noise, muffled against Akaashi’s skin, and Kuroo laughed. He was too far away, so Koutarou wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer until they were just an uncomfortable heap of limbs. “This is how I want to stay,” he declared. “Forever.”

“Alright,” Kuroo said easily. Akaashi didn’t say anything, just rubbing his hand up and down Koutarou’s back. Koutarou knew they were humoring him, but he didn’t mind - just the of him getting that, having them within arm’s reach for as long as he could, was more than enough right now.

**Author's Note:**

> i need more friends who don't judge me for my bokuto problem, please talk to me @ [asexualtobio](http://asexualtobio.tumblr.com)


End file.
